Untitled
by EleKat
Summary: Based off of the book Elsewhere- Sequel to Lost - Jen Ross now lives in Untitled, the after life that you age down to be reborn. While living in this world she clings to the memories and thoughts of herself while she was alive along with the watching station, where she can watch her siblings, parents and everyone she knew live their lives without her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to Lost! **

**I do not own Jessie or Elsewhere, I only own character I make up**

* * *

**What happened before...**

_I felt a stinging pain as I fell back into the floor, but then I felt nothing except the urge to sleep. I kept my eyes open though, in hope that I wouldn't go. _

_But I couldn't keep them open any longer, and I fell into a sleep._

**Chapter 1**

My eyes flew open and I saw a white light. I felt like I was in a story, the white light that would either take you to heaven or hell. I didn't believe in either of those though, so that wouldn't help me that much.

I walked forwards without wanting to. I couldn't stop myself though, "Go back Jen." I said to myself, "Go back Jennifer! Wake up!" I yell but I keep walking. All of the sudden I don't feel myself on ground anymore and in falling, tumbling.

As I tumble I see ground approaching from far away, an island and ocean surrounding it, never ending ocean. As I fall my clothes change.

They change from jeans and a sweater to a black skirt, grey leggings and a white shirt. I twisted as I fell and I got a glimpse of my feet, I was wearing blue converse. Why blue?

All of the sudden I see earth approaching faster than it should be. I braced myself for a hard landing, but that wasn't what I got. All of the sudden I was on a trampoline bouncing up and down.

Beside it stood a man in a black tailored suit. His hair was jelled back in a style that people wouldn't normally wear in this era, well the era on earth. Where was I?

"Jennifer Fyre Fellow?" he asks.

"Jennifer Fyre Ross, but yes." I say He nods and motions for me to follow him.

"I am Taylor Jacobs. You could I say I am your social worker or legal adviser." He says without a hint of joy or any emotion on his face.

"Umm... Mr Jacobs where am I?" I ask. He looks over at me.

"You my dear are in Untitled."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jessie**

"Untitled?" I say, looking at him as though he was joking.

"Yes, Untitled, nobody has been here long enough to name it. You stay for nine months, you age down every month till you become a new born. You, are age eighteen will age down two years every month." He explains as we keep walking, at a fast pace.

"Wait, I am aging down? Where will I go after?" I ask.

"You will be someone else's baby. Born again. You won't have any recollection of what happened here or before though." He says, "And if you do, I guess you will be very smart." He laughs at his own joke. I do not.

"I guess I will." I say as I stare a head and realize that we are headed to a lighthouse, "Why are we at a lighthouse?" I ask.

"Go look through. Have fun." He says as he leaves me and walks away. I roll my eyes and walk into the light house. I notice a flight of stairs and sigh. I slowly being my decent up them.

When I get to the top I notice telescopes. Not knowing what I would need with them I sit down. I notice a young child, maybe four looking out of one. I do the same and get sucked into what I see.

_Christina dialed a number on her cell phone with shaky hands. She was sitting in her bedroom, her face red and her eyes puffy, "Hello?" a voice on the other end says. _

"_Morgan?" she says in a shaky voice. She knows she has to be strong, for her kids. But she can't believe that had happened. Not in a million years._

"_Christina? What's wrong?" Morgan rushes out; you can hear him shutting a door through the phone. Christina tries to take a breath, but it is too shaky and she sobs, "Christina, tell me." He says again in a soothing voice._

"_She's dead!" Christina cries as she falls onto her back on the bed. _

"_Who's dead?" Morgan asks with fear in his voice. If one of his children were dead he wouldn't know how he or Christina would live with themselves._

"_Jen! I got a phone call; someone broke into her dorm and shot her! She told her roommate to hide and she got shot!" Christina starts to sob harder, she can't speak anymore. She was glad the kids were asleep._

"_Oh my god. I'll be home soon." He says as he hangs up. Christina lays on her side in the fetal position. Her baby was dead. Her daughter, Jen. The one who had just graduated. Had her whole life a head of her. Dead._

"_Mommy? What wrong?" she hears a voice say from the doorway. She looks up to see Emma standing there with a teddy bear that Jen had gotten her for her birthday. It had a tutu and a shirt that said Princess on it. That made Christina's heart break more._

"_Nothing is wrong." Christina says as she whips her eyes and sits up. _

"_Is daddy hurt?" Emma said and runs up to her._

"_Daddy is fine Em, daddy is perfectly fine." She says as she hugs her daughter to her._

"_Then what's wrong? You can't just cry and not say why. You taught me that." Emma says as she looked up at her mother, "Mommy?"_

"_Emma, I don't know how to tell you this..." Christina said as she took a deep breath and pulled Emma onto her lap, "Jen... has gone to a better place..."_

"_No!" Emma yelled._

I looked up. They knew I was dead. But I wasn't dead! I was up here! I needed to tell them! But... how?

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood back from the telescope shocked. They all knew I was dead. I was dead. Dead, in the ground dead. Well not in the ground yet, but soon I would be.

But I was living. I was living and breathing but aging down. Waiting to be born again. I would have to be born again, not me, someone else. I would probably not even remember who I was before. I wouldn't remember my siblings or parents. My friends would forget about me.

How were they dealing with this? Did they care? Did they think I wasn't ever going to come back and there is no reason to even suspect that I am still alive? Will anyone come back for me? Will I be alone forever?

"You look familiar." A teenage boy says as he looks at me. He looks to be my age. His hair is messy and brown, his eyes were blue though.

"My name is Jen if that helps." I say. He looks at me for a second.

"Jennifer Ross?" he guesses. I nod and he speaks, "My dad worked with your dad. He had a picture of you in his office. Didn't you just graduate?" he asks me.

"I did, two weeks ago." I confirm. "Did you just die, like me?" I ask as we sit down on to benches by the lights.

"I did, I died a few hours ago now. I was hit by the school bus while walking home. What about you?" he asks me.

"I died a few hours ago too; I was killed by my birth dad." I say.

"That sucks."

"Yeah." It then becomes awkward. We sit there quietly, "Have you looked...?" I asked.

"I have, they're pretty upset." He says, "What about you?"

"My mom was sobbing, phoned my dad. She had to tell my nine year old sister." I say with a sigh.

"That sounds horrible." He says, "By the way, my name is Ross, Ross Dawn." He says.

"Nice to meet you Ross." I say as we shake hands. It's like talking to myself.

"I'm going to look out again, talk to you later?" he asks. I nod and he walks over to look out of one of the telescopes. I walk over to my one from before and sigh. All of the sudden I realize something, in what I saw my mom was wearing a dress. But she had a bump, could she be?

"She cant be." I say to myself as I walk out of the lighthouse to clear my head. "Everything I know is gone, this sucks."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Jessie**

After about two weeks I looked a year younger, I looked seventeen again. My hair was slightly shinier but otherwise, I guess I was the same.

I walked into the lighthouse with Ross, who I was becoming friends with very quickly, and we walked up to the deck with the telescopes. We both walked to one and sat down.

"_Mama when Jen-Jen come home?" Zuri asked Christina._

"_She won't be for a long time Zuri." Christina said as she kissed her daughters forehead, "Get some sleep. Love you." She says as she stands up._

"_Love you more mama, tell Jen-Jen I love her lot!" Zuri says as she falls asleep. Christina walks out of the room with tears in her eyes. Everyone loved Jen, but she wasn't there anymore._

_They had her funeral a week before, and everyone was slowly starting to get back into their normal lives._

_Christina walked into her bedroom since all of the kids were asleep. She walked into the bathroom and lifted her shirt slightly while looking in the mirror. _

_She sighs and rubs her stomach a little bit. She then switches into one of Morgan's old shirts and cotton sleep shorts before walking out of the bathroom and putting her hair up in a pony tail._

"_Everyone asleep?" he asks her. Christina nods as she walks over to him and takes his hands._

"_Morgan, we need to talk." She says with a sigh. When a panicked look goes across his face she quickly reassures him, "We aren't breaking up, divorcing or anything close to that." She says to him._

"_What is it then?" he asks her. Christina quietly takes his hand and rubs it against her stomach, against the bump. He gasps. "I thought you couldn't...?"_

"_I thought so too. I went to the doctor though. It is real." She says with a smile._

I look up. She was pregnant. That means one of these people would be going to be their new baby, my younger, sort of, sibling. I just wish I could be there too.

I walk over to the edge of the lighthouse and look over. The water was crashing down on the rocks, spray was flying and I could feel the cool, wet mist against my face.

"Are you lost dear?" I hear someone say from behind me. I look to see a woman with blonde wavy hair who looked to be in her early twenties. I recognized her from somewhere.

"No, just thinking." I say, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

"Probably not. But you probably know my daughter, let's walk child." She says and holds out her arm. We link arms and slowly walk down and out of the lighthouse.

"My name is Jen Ross." I say, introducing myself. She smiles a kind smile over at me.

"I am Katy Ross," she says, "My son is Morgan Ross, I am guessing he is your father?" she asks me. I nod; I was too shocked to speak, "Yes, he married your mother and slowly lost contact with me, just after you were adopted. I got one photo of you, it was you sitting with Morgan at the orphanage, you were hiding in his arms, scared of something." She recalled.

"I was scared of the noise the camera made." I said, "I hated how loud it was. After that dad made sure to get things that were quiet."

"Yes, I remember the back saying you hated loud noises." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she remembered the photo of me when I was little, "You've grown up though, how old are you?" she asks me.

"I'm supposed to be eighteen, but I guess I'm seventeen again." I say, "I died two weeks ago, got shot."

"I died of natural old age. I don't even think Morgan or Chuck were notified." She said with a sad sigh.

"Who's Chuck?" I ask as we sit down.

"Chuck is your Uncle. Him and your fatehr didn't get along so they didn't keep in contact I would imagine." She said with remorse in her voice, "I watch over them every day. It broke my heart the day that you died; your father was so upset. Chuck didn't even know who you were."

"That's horrible." I say as I look down to the ground. At that moment I realized that I would most probably meet more of my family, if not all of it.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Jessie or Elsewhere**

Two months after I died, I was fourteen. My hair had stayed the same but I became shorter and more innocent looking. Every day, I watched my parents and siblings. They were all growing, except my parents, well my mom was becoming more noticeably pregnant but that was all.

My grandma was almost ready to leave; I hung out with her as much as I could. Ross was also fourteen and following girls around like a puppy dog. I would just laugh and roll my eyes.

"Did the guy that killed you get caught yet?" he asked me one day when we were sitting on the beach watching the sun rise.

"No, he hasn't. I don't even think they know who he is sadly." I respond as I play with the sand. I want him caught and in jail for the rest of his life, but I know that is harsh and unlikely to happen.

"They'll catch him Jen." Ross says as he looks up, "I miss everyone, but soon we'll have new everyone's, right?"

"Right..." I trail off as I look up. In the stars I feel like I can feel my parents looking down on me even though I'm the dead one, a tear falls down my face.

"I want to show you something." Ross says as he grabs my hand and pulls me up. We walk down the street from the beach in silence, neither of us talked.

When we started to walk across town I cracked, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He says.

When we finally get there I see a place with teens and children, who were probably just recently teens, with devices that have touch screens.

"Welcome to the future Jen."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look around.

"Haven't you realized? This place is basically timeless. No time goes forward, none goes back. So, this is the future. What will happen then, see, and remember that company apple? These are IPads and IPhones; everyone will have them in a couple of years. That singer that is being played? Taylor Swift, she'll be extremely popular by 2010, 2011 and so forth." He explains.

"This place is amazing." I say as I pick up one of the IPads from the ground.

"Have fun Jen." He says as he grabs one too and we start to play on the array of apps.

For the first time since I had come here, I forgot about my life as the living.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Jessie or Elsewhere.**

Four months

I look like I am a ten year old. My teeth are starting to spread a tiny bit, I am shorter, my hair is shorter, it is a tint darker and my voice is a bit higher.

Ross says he knew Dean. He knew him because they went to football camp together. Not American football, soccer football. I also learnt that he is originally from England, but lost the accent.

Zuri has almost forgotten me. Emma reminds her though, though I think she is almost giving up. Emma turned ten. For once, we are the same age. I don't think that will ever happen again, not unless she dies, and I hope to god she doesn't. Wait, is there even a god in this world?

Taylor Swift has become my favourite singer. None of my friends know who she is besides Ross. I don't talk to anyone besides him here. I don't want to make friends, because I will just loose them again.

I have watched Syrah and Carlie. They can't get use to the fact that I'm gone, but they are almost use to it now. Carlie is now dating a guy named Robert. I hope he is good to her; we don't need a Jackson incident again.

Syrah is traveling around the world. She doesn't want to commit, or see anything that reminds her of me. She told Carlie she was going to go to University soon though. I don't care though; I just want them to be happy. And if forgetting me is the way, then so be it.

I walked up to the lighthouse alone. Ross found a friend that is boy. We are becoming younger; he doesn't want to hang out with girls anymore. They have cooties.

His mind is becoming younger with him, mine isn't. I remember everything. My mind is the same and I don't know why.

I walk up the stairs and to look out one, I decide to see what is happening now.

"_Is it a boy or a girl Mrs. Ross?" Candy, the new nanny, asks._

"_We don't know. We want it to be a surprise." Christina says as she gets a glass of water. All of the sudden Luke runs in and up to her. _

"_Mommy I want a brother. Emma is no good at playing catch." He says. _

"_Well you're no good at dress up either Luke." Emma says as she runs in, "I don't care if it is a brother or sister, I just want another sibling!" Emma says cheerfully._

"_Boy." Luke states as he hugs him mom before tagging Emma and running out of the kitchen._

"_What do you think?" she asks._

"_I think... I don't know actually." Christina says as she walks up the stairs. _

I sigh; it would probably be a boy. I just wish it could be me; I just want to be back with them. I walk over to the edge and look out over the ocean. It is foggy and I can't see far.

"Please let me go back to the Ross's" I whisper to the air. I then stand there for a few more minutes before leaving the lighthouse and going back to the future street and sitting down on a bean bag chair with an IPad.

"Hey Jen!" Ross says as he lands in a bean bag chair across from me, "Guess what! My Uncle is here!"

"Congratulations?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go visit him! See ya later!" he calls as he runs off again.

I sigh as look down at my reflection on the IPad; I needed a way to get back.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Jessie or Elsewhere**

Six months

I look six, ironically. I have all my baby teeth again, sadly. I hated those things. My hair is back to being so long that I sit on it all the time.

I don't understand why this takes so long; shouldn't life be going by fast? Well death? I don't know anymore.

Ross only hangs out with his uncle. I understand they just met again after months of worry. I wish I could meet my uncle Chuck. That'd be pretty sweet.

Today was the day I hang out with Ross. First thing we do is walk up to the lighthouse.

When we get there we take our seats, they have our names on them. We look give each other a thumbs up before looking in.

"_Morgan." Christina says in a whisper as she pokes her sleeping husband. She looks over at the clock and sees it is two in the morning, "Morgan." She says again. Nothing happens besides him rolling over._

_Christina keeps poking him in the side to try and wake him. All of the sudden she has an idea, She pushes the covers off of herself and stands up. All of the sudden he is sitting up and grabbing her hand._

"_Where are you going?" he asks. Christina sighs and crawls back under the covers._

"_I was trying to wake you up." She says. _

"_Why didn't you say my name?" he asks her. She rolls her eyes._

"_I tried Mr Know-it-all." He laughs quietly at her as he pulls her down to lay down._

"_What do you need Christina..." he looked over at the clock, "At two in the morning!?"_

"_I am craving chocolate." She says as she looks over at him with puppy dog eyes._

"_Christina..." Morgan whines._

"_Morgan..." she mimics him, "please?" she asks as she rolls into his side. _

"_We have a butler you know." He says._

"_I have you, you know." She says with a smirk, "Please!" _

"_Fine." Morgan says with a sigh as he stands up, "But I am buying a lot to put everywhere in the house." _

I look up giggling. My mom loves chocolate, just like me.

"What you laughing about?" Ross asks me as he gives me a weird look, well as weird as it can get for a six year old.

"My mom is craving chocolate, at two in the morning." Ross laughs as we walk away with people staring at us.

"Not as bad as my mom when she had my baby sister. She was craving pickles dipped in gravy." He says.

"Eww!" I respond.

"That isn't the worst part, she is a vegan." I giggle as we start towards the beach.

"I'll beat you there!" I say as I take off running with him following.

"Not fair! You cheated!" he yells at me.

"We're six! Who cares?" I ask him as I fall down onto the sand.

"Who do you think your mom's kid will be?" he asks me.

"I don't know Ross, I don't know."

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Jessie or Elsewhere**

Eight months

I'm two now, with my pigtails, too big of eyes and hardly able to speak.

At this age you are put into a special home so you don't do anything bad. But there is one problem, you can't look out of the lighthouse telescopes anymore.

I miss my mom's voice, my dad's childishness. My younger siblings, but nothing can stop it. I am gone from their lives now.

I sit in the home, surrounded by toys that will not satisfy my need for something to do, something entertaining.

I am not a child; I am a teenager, so why do they treat me as though I am a child? That's right, because I look like one.

I'm the only one that still has my mind, everyone else's has either aged down or disappeared, leaving in their place as young child who doesn't know what is happening to them.

What I wanted was chocolate, and when I wanted it I tasted it. It was as though I was getting it invisibly. The teacher who told us what was happening explained.

"Now that you are only a month away from being born again, you need to know what is going on. Sometime in the fetal period of pregnancy the fetus, which is you, will be able to feel and hear. But what they don't know is that we, you, the fetus, can also taste. But only what you crave. You crave chocolate, the mother craves chocolate, and they get chocolate." He had explained.

But when they put us to sleep at night I heard distant goodnights, I heard someone singing, I felt as though someone was trying to sooth me to sleep, which is what they were. They were trying to sooth the fetus, me.

I could never make out the voice though, no matter how hard I tried, which bugged me. I wanted to know who my parents were. I wanted to see my parents. I wanted my mom and dad back. But I couldn't have them back, no matter how much I wanted them.

"Telescope!" I cried. I wasn't allowed to go. I was told I had to forget. I wasn't going to be theirs anymore. Jennifer was gone, now I was no name. They called me by a number 412. I was 412. Girl 412. I was nothing now.

With only a number, I was stripped of my identity. I wasn't the girl who wore shades of grey, had blonde hair, was the daughter of a director and model.

I was now the number child, waiting to be born. Because I am nothing, and they let you know you are nothing. Because if you are nothing, you don't think like you use to. You think like they want you to, childishly.

But I won't, I will keep myself. Because I am, and always will be, Jennifer Fyre Ross.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last Chapter! **

**I do not own Jessie**

A few hours before I had to go I was laying with Ross on the floor. We were side by side. His mind was gone now, mine wasn't. It stayed with me, and I am glad, because I don't want it gone.

"It's time." A lady said as she walked in and picked up both of us. Ross cried, I didn't. I was silent. I felt warm in the blanket, it was nice. All f the sudden I realized this would be the last time I thought of my parents.

They would be without me, they would soon forget about Jen and think only of their new baby.

And I, as a new baby, would lose my memory of them and everyone. I wouldn't remember their voices, I would be alone. I wouldn't have my siblings to look out for or to annoy me. I won't have the stairs, Tony the guy at the front desk, Carlie Syrah, Dean, Ross, nobody was going to be here anymore.

I started to wail, I did want that.

All of the sudden everything went black, but I was still conscious.

I heard screaming. Someone speaking and all of the sudden a blast of cold air. I started to wail louder.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

**Epologue**

"Jess, what do you want to be?" the red heads dad asked her over a dinner.

"I want to be a singer dad." She said confidently.

"You won't get anywhere in life with that, why not a doctor or lawyer?" he asks.

"But dad..." she trails off.

"You have more time to think about this, I just want you to have a great job."

"Okay dad." She said. But all she could think about was New York.

**To be continued...**

**Please review!**


End file.
